


Riding A Desk

by popkin16



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was Rodney's favorite kind of meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding A Desk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respoftw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/gifts).



> **Huge** thanks to [Brumeier](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier) for the fast beta work and for just being amazing in general. Coming up with a name for this fic was _so hard_.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rodney lost his shirt somewhere around the time he was shoved up against the wall, John a hot weight pinning him in place. Unlike in porn, his disrobing wasn’t smooth and effortless; his shirt was pulled over his head but became trapped around his wrists, and the noise Rodney made at his position - pressed against the wall, arms extended over his head while John attempted to pull his shirt free, movements trapped by the fabric - made John’s eyes flash.

“Mark that for later,” John murmured breathily, even as Rodney whimpered and thrust against him. He hadn’t thought that would be something he’d be into, but Rodney was coming to learn that sex with John meant learning things about himself that had never been on his sexual radar.

With a sharp tug John had his shirt off completely, and this time Rodney’s shiver was entirely due to the cold wall against his back. John wasted no time exploring this new, uncovered territory: his hands slide down Rodney’s chest, thumb brushing teasingly against the button of Rodney’s pants. He quickly moved on, sliding his hands back up to brush at Rodney’s nipples. Rodney gasped, thrusting his chest out, asking for more, and John obliged him. He flicked them with his fingers, pinching them lightly, and just when Rodney was going to push him away - his nipples were sensitive, thank you - John was leaning down and sucking on them, switching between them. Rodney’s cock twitched, still trapped in his pants.

“Oh, fuck,” he said, and he was surprised at how wrecked he sounded already. “John, John please,” he begged. John pulled away, the opposite of what Rodney wanted, and Rodney followed. John looped his fingers in the top of Rodney’s pants and walked backwards around his desk, pulling Rodney along. His lips were swollen and his cheeks were flushed, his cock tenting the front of his pants. Rodney wanted him to always look like that. Rodney would suck his cock at any hour of the day if it meant seeing John look so wanton, would offer up his cock or his mouth or his ass, whatever John wanted.

He thought perhaps just looking at John like this could make him come.

Rodney pushed against John, feeling his hard cock rub against his own, and deliberately rocked his hips. He wanted John naked _now_ , felt like it had been forever since he’d come, though it had been just last night. Rodney pulled John into a deep kiss, tongues brushing, hampered only by their heavy breathing. John’s hands wandered from Rodney’s hips to his ass, his touch light and teasing, and then around to the front of Rodney’s pants, where he deftly unbuttoned them. While John did his best to pull them down without breaking the kiss, Rodney’s own hands were busy, sliding under John’s shirt, running through his chest hair. Rodney’s fingers just brushed against John’s left nipple when John pulled away with a growl.

“Going to fuck you so hard,” he promised. He leaned in and rubbed his nose along Rodney’s neck, breathing him in. “Going to make you feel it all day.”

 _Yes please_ , Rodney thought, tilting his head to give John better access. John took a special delight in making Rodney so aroused he lost the ability to speak, all attention focused on John’s touch, John’s words. He moaned when John bit at the tendon in his neck, wet lips sucking a mark where neck meets shoulder. Satisfied, John pulled away to shove Rodney’s pants and boxers down far enough that gravity took hold, pooling them around his ankles. He automatically toed out of his shoes and deftly used his feet to pull his socks off, brushing them aside with his pile of clothes.

Naked now, he set to work on John, pulling the button on his pants open, lowering the zipper. Rodney was startled when John brushed his hands aside just as Rodney was about to pull his pants down. Instead, John nudged him toward the desk, encouraging Rodney to sprawl out on it. Rodney flushed at the thought of his bare ass on official reports, reports that O’Neill and other people will be handling.

“John…” he protested. Could he at least shove some of the things aside, like the pen that was now pressing uncomfortably into his back?

“Look at you,” John said, staring down at him. “Spread out like a slut.” Rodney’s flush spread down his chest and up to his ears. His cock twitched again, red and wet and fully hard, begging to be touched. There was something deliciously kinky about being naked in John’s office with John fully clothed. Rodney spread his legs and whined, letting John get a good look. He felt sexy and a little dirty in the best way, though it was tinged with embarrassment. Rodney still had a noticeable softness to his belly, a paleness to his skin. He was no male model.

John leaned over and tilted Rodney’s face up with gentle fingers until Rodney was looking him in the eye. His expression was warm and soft, and Rodney remembered why he felt safe with him. Emboldened, Rodney reached out and grabbed the front of John’s shirt, pulling him closer, until he was stretched out over Rodney, one hand on the desk beside Rodney’s head to hold him up. Rodney wrapped one leg around John to keep him in place.

“Are you going to fuck me or not?”

“Greedy,” John noted approvingly. He straightened up and opened the top drawer on the right of his desk, fishing around for a moment before pulling out a tube of lube. The sudden absence of touching allowed Rodney to back away from the haze of arousal and he raised an eyebrow at John’s foresight. John grinned sheepishly.

“Always prepared, eh? Is this a fantasy of yours?” Rodney asked smugly. He stretched, showing off his chest, his cock bouncing with the movement. He reached down and took hold of his cock, giving it a slow stroke. He _mmm_ ’d at how good it felt, using his thumb to smear the drop of precome that formed. He played with his cock slit, watching John watching him. He slid one hand down and began to trace his asshole, hips rocking. Rodney’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment, and when he breached his hole with his finger, John made a breathy noise.

“John, _now_ ,” Rodney snapped, opening his eyes, growing tired of all the teasing. He wanted John’s cock in his ass, wanted to be pinned in place by John’s body, hear whatever dirty words that fell from John’s lips when he was in the moment.

 John fumbled with the lube, impatience making him clumsy, and Rodney spread his legs as far as they would go once John had his fingers coated. John was always careful to stretch Rodney enough, taking the time to do it right, but sometimes Rodney wanted fast and hard, and now was one of those times. It was easy to relax into his familiar touch, his body adjusting until John had three fingers in him.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Rodney moaned. “Please. Now!”

Rodney heard the rustle of clothing and looked up to find John sliding his pants down just enough to get his cock out. Rodney bit his lip as John’s cock pressed against his hole, the rough material of his pants rubbing against Rodney’s sensitive inner thighs. The pressure against his hole grew and Rodney threw his head back, moaning loudly. He worked his cock as John slid inside, working him open, until he bottomed out, his balls pressed against Rodney’s.

“F-fuck,” John gasped, hips twitching. He knocked Rodney’s hand out of the way, pulling Rodney’s arms up until his hands were by his head. Rodney undulated his hips, pressing down on John’s cock, and moaned again. He kept his hands where John left them even as John returned to the position he was in before - one hand on the desk by Rodney’s shoulder, holding himself up as he curled over Rodney. The light in the room was dim, but John’s eyes were bright.

Rodney thought about how this would look to an outsider: Rodney, naked with his legs spread invitingly; John, looking for all the world like some dangerous creature come to devour him, fully clothed and leaning over him, his cock in Rodney’s ass.

One thing a person could say about John Sheppard: he knew how to fuck. His loose-limbed walk translated wonderfully into smooth, long thrusts that made Rodney writhe. He wrapped his legs around John and held on to the desk as John fucked him, the sound of sex loud in the small room. Rodney bit his lip, body jolting with the force of John’s thrusts. It was so good, just what he needed. He lifted his head to glance down. Though he couldn’t get a good look at John’s cock from this angle, just seeing his hips move, feeling him inside, was enough to make Rodney moan.

“Your ass feels so good,” John mumbled, gaze unfocused, clearly thinking only about how tight and hot Rodney’s body felt. His rhythm began to slow and Rodney matched him. He was surprised when John stopped completely, straightening up to drag Rodney closer to the edge of the desk. This time John’s fucking was accompanied by the tight grip of his hand around Rodney’s cock, and the dual sensations of John fucking his ass and working his cock was had Rodney right on the edge. John was doing it for Rodney, giving it to him just right, and Rodney squeezed his eyes shut.

“Please, please please,” Rodney heard himself begging, and a particularly hard thrust had him moaning, a sharp, loud, ‘ _ah!’_ John let go of Rodney’s cock, his thrusts slowing only slightly, and clapped a hand over Rodney’s mouth, muffling the noises Rodney was making deep in his throat. Rodney met John’s eyes, breathing heavily through his nose. John’s eyes fluttered closed, popping back open only seconds later, and Rodney could see he was getting close.

With a twist of his head Rodney got his mouth free, but before John could pull away, Rodney was mouthing at John’s fingers, sucking them in. It was John who groaned loudly this time, but he thrust his fingers in and out of Rodney’s mouth in time with the thrusts of his cock. Rodney could feel his own orgasm building quickly now, fucked from both ends as he was, and the only thing that would make this more perfect would be -

“I’m gonna come,” John panted. He was sweating, hair damp. His lips were red from biting them. “Gonna come inside you.” And there it was, what Rodney had wanted, and Rodney’s mouth fell open and he shouted as he came hard, squeezing down on John’s cock, whole body tense, his cock untouched.

“Oh god,” John gasped when Rodney’s orgasm began. He moved closer, his thrusts becoming shorter, harder, and Rodney felt it when he came, the pulse and twitch of his cock, the unique feeling of being filled with come. John collapsed beside Rodney, his hips still twitching, like he wasn’t quite done despite his orgasm. He slipped out and they lay there on the desk, bodies cooling, catching their breath.

Rodney wasn’t sure how much time passed before he felt John moving, heard his quiet huffs of laughter.

“S’funny?” he muttered. He could sleep right there - John’s door was locked, the room was actually a comfortable temperature to his naked body, and John was there, pressed against him. Still laughing.

“You got come on my chin,” John said, turning his head so Rodney could see his face. Rodney could see come smeared on his neck and chest, too. If they didn’t hurry, it’d dry and mat John’s chest hair.

“S’what you get. Fucked me good,” he said. He yawned and heard John repeat the motion.

“Can’t sleep here. Too public.” John nudged him. “C’mon, Rodney. Shower. Bed.”

The lights brightened. Rodney groaned and threw an arm over his eyes. He could hear John buttoning up his pants and moving around, the rustle of clothing as John gathered his clothes for him. That was nice. Let John do that while Rodney basked in the afterglow.

“Up and at ‘em,” John said cheerfully, and smacked Rodney’s ass. Rodney bolted upright, squawking indignantly. John honked his stupid laugh and tossed Rodney’s clothes at his head, landing a direct hit. Rodney yanked his pants off his head and glared at John.

“The romance is dead,” he declared, pulling his shirt on. The shirt brushed against his nipples and Rodney’s lips curled up at the sensation.

“Baby, I got your romance,” John replied, waggling his eyebrows.

“Never say or do that again.”

“You know you love it,” John said, stupid grin softening into something warmer. John’s eyes were a clear green, he’d missed a button on his pants, and he was holding one of Rodney’s shoes by the shoelace.

Rodney smiled back. It was love, all right.


End file.
